Battle of Sorel
Huron Algonquin Innu |combatant2=Iroquois Confederacy |commander1=Samuel de Champlain |commander2=unknown |strength1=~500 warriors 5 arquebusiers |strength2=~100 warriors 1 fort |casualties1=3 killed 50 wounded |casualties2=85 killed 15 captured 1 fort captured |notes= }} The Battle of Sorel occurred on June 19, 1610, with Samuel de Champlain supported by the Kingdom of France and his allies, the Wyandot people, Algonquin people and Innu people against the Mohawk people in New France at present day Sorel-Tracy, Quebec.Fischer, David. (2008). Champlains Dream (pg. 577-578). Vintage Canada. ISBN 9780307397676 The forces of Champlain armed with the arquebus engaged and killed or captured nearly all of the Mohawks. The battle ended major hostilities with the Mohawks for twenty-years. The Battle of Sorel was part of the Beaver Wars, which pitted the nations of the Iroquois confederation, led by the dominant Mohawks, against the Algonquian peoples of the Great Lakes region, supported by the Kingdom of France. The Beaver Wars continued intermittently for nearly a century, ending with the Great Peace of Montreal in 1701. Origin Before 1603, Champlain had formed an offensive alliance against the Iroquois, and a precedent was set that the French would not trade firearms to the Iroquois. He had a commercial rationale: the northern Natives provided the French with valuable furs and the Iroquois, based in present-day New York, interfered with that trade. The transition from a seasonal coastal trade into a permanent interior fur trade was formally marked with the foundation of Quebec City on the St. Lawrence River in 1608 by Samuel de Champlain. This settlement marked the beginning of the westward movement of French traders from the first permanent settlement of Tadoussac at the mouth of the Saguenay River on the Gulf of St. Lawrence, up the St. Lawrence River and into the pays d'en haut (or "upper country") around the Great Lakes. What followed in the first half of the 17th century were strategic moves by both the French and the indigenous groups to further their own economic and geopolitical ambitions. The first deliberate battle in 1609 was fought at Champlain's initiative. Champlain deliberately went along with a war party down Lake Champlain. Furthermore, this battle created 150-years of mistrust that poisoned any chances that French-Iroquois alliances would be durable and long lived. Champlain wrote, "I had come with no other intention than to make war".Brandon, William, (1984). American Heritage Book of Indians, (page 187), Dell Publishing Company. ISBN 0440301130Jennings, p. 42 In the company of his Huron and Algonkin allies, Champlain and his forces fought a pitched battle with the Mohawk on the shores of Lake Champlain. Champlain singlehandedly killed three Iroquois chiefs with an arquebus despite the war chiefs having worn "arrowproof body armor made of plaited sticks". Aftermath During the 1600s the Kingdom of France realizing the ongoing conflicts, established a military of New France consisting of a mix of regular soldiers of the French Army, French Navy and Canadien volunteer militia units. The French built many Forts including Fort Richelieu, established at the mouth of the Richelieu River, near Sorel, in 1641. The fort was built by Charles Huault de Montmagny, first Governor and Lieutenant-Governor of New France and named in honour of Cardinal Richelieu, chief minister to Louis XIII. Fort Richelieu was burned down by the Iroquois in 1647 then rebuilt in 1665 by the Carignan-Salières Regiment, under the direction of Pierre de Saurel. The French and Indian Wars continued with a series of intermittent conflicts between the years 1688 to 1763 in North America as follows: King William's War (1688–1697); Queen Anne's War (1702–1713); King George's War (1744–1748); and the French and Indian War (1754–1763).Leckie, Robert. (1999). A Few Acres of Snow: The Saga of the French and Indian Wars, Wiley & Son. Hardcover: ISBN 0-471-24690-5; Paperback: ISBN 0-471-39020-8 See also * Colonial militia in Canada * French colonization of the Americas * List of conflicts in Canada External links *Samuel de Champlain References Category:Battles of the Beaver Wars Category:Conflicts in 1610 Category:Mohawk tribe Category:Samuel de Champlain